Suegra
by Evangeline Odette
Summary: [Reto del foro ¡SIÉNTATE!] Irasue le da a Rin unos cuantos consejos para que pueda tener relaciones con Sesshomaru. La joven no tiene más opción que quedarse y escucharlos. ¿Cuál será el resultado de todo eso? ¡Que suegra la que le tocó!


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Nota de la autora: **En respuesta al reto hecho por _M.J Hayden _en el foro **_¡Siéntate!_**

**Link_: _**/topic/84265/89914320/1/Retos-a-Pedido

**Advertencia: **Posible OoC, humor ridículo, incoherencias y estupideces.

* * *

**Suegra.**

_«—¿En cuatro también dolerá igual, o menos? —pregunto (ya con algo más de confianza, y viéndolo de la manera más sería posible) sin sonrojarse demasiado. Después de todo, su actitud segura y lanzada no había cambiado con los años, y le hacía competencia a la de su suegra. _

_Irasue frunció el ceño._

_—¿En cuatro? —repitió extrañada —Sé que somos una raza demoníaca de perros, pero ustedes los humanos tienen formas de aparearse muy extrañas._

_—Y eso que no ha visto el resto del Kama Sutra... —mascullo Rin, más para sí misma que para otra persona»_

* * *

¡Y eso es sólo una parte de todo lo que había tenido que soportar la pobre chica! Cada vez que se acordaba de la incómoda conversación con Irasue, no podía evitar colorarse. Sesshomaru –como siempre– se mantenía serio y distante ante la situación. Normalmente a Rin le enfurecía un poco su actitud de "no me importa nada", pero en esos momentos lo agradecía como nunca. Por unos segundos se puso en los zapatos de Kagome, ¡uf! Si ella estuviera en su caso, no dudaba que Inuyasha haría preguntas constantes que terminarían en un "¡Siéntate!" bien merecido. Y es que... "Las conversaciones entre suegra y nuera, se quedan entre suegra y nuera" o algo así era lo que había dicho Irasue. Rin negó con la cabeza y posó una pequeña sonrisa, después de todo, la visita no había sido tan mala, ahora sabía muchas cosas que antes desconocía... miró a Sesshomaru de reojo con una mirada candente.

Bueno, sí, sí. Había sido incómodo, ahora estaba feliz, pero, ¿cómo había pasado todo? Y es que a la hora de decidir tener una relación formal con uno de los daiyokai más poderoso que existía, debías tener presente una cosa importantísima: ¡Tu suegra será el infierno!

Y así amigos míos, es como esta historia se divide en cuatro partes.

**Parte I: Irasue.**

Sesshomaru caminaba con la vista al frente y con Rin a su lado. En la cola iban Jaken (mascullando sobre como siempre era ignorado) y Ah-Un.

Ya hacía un tiempo que el gran demonio había decidido llevarse a su amada humana de aquella aldea. Ahora que era prácticamente toda una mujer, habían empezado una especie de relación amorosa, pues ambos sabían que lo que sentían el uno por el otro no era más un amor de "padre-hija". Y bueno, ya se imaginarán el resto de la historia.

El caso, es que en ese día tan bonito en el que caminaban, Sesshomaru pudo notar una fuerte presencia demoniaca –ligeramente distinta a la suya–. De inmediato supo quién era. Sin pensárselo dos veces, sus ojos pasaron de ser dorados a rojos de iris azules, y su boca se alargó en una sonrisa macabra. En pocos segundos ya se había transformado en un perro gigantesco.

—¡Sesshomaru! —exclamó Rin mirando hacia el cielo. Naturalmente, no había dado una explicación del porqué su cambio tan repentino.

Jaken se montó en Ah-Un y empezó a brincar como loco.

—¡Señor Sesshomaru! —gritaba una y otra vez —Ya nunca me cuenta sus planes... —se lamentaba el demonio verde, mientras sorbía su nariz.

Arriba en el cielo, Sesshomaru gruñía y peleaba con otro demonio perro casi idéntico a él. Aterrizaron con una explosión en el suelo, y cuando el polvo se fue acabando, estaban de pie madre e hijo taladrándose el uno al otro.

«_Si las miradas mataran... » _pensó Rin, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo mareada. La última vez que se involucró con Irasue, había terminado muerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el daiyokai, sin una sola muestra de afecto.

Ella achicó los ojos, enfurecida.

—Vaya manera de dirigirte a tu madre... —comentó —Pero esta vez, Sesshomaru, no he venido a _ayudarte_ —dijo, resaltando la palabra "ayudarte", como para que su hijo recordara que gracias a ella Tensegia se había convertido en una espada más poderosa.

—No necesito tu ayuda —contestó Sesshomaru, orgulloso como siempre.

Pero al fin y al cabo, ella era su madre, por lo que ambos eran casi iguales. Así que restando importancia al comentario de Sesshomaru, Irasue dijo el verdadero motivo de su aparición.

—Me da igual, porque vengo por la humana, no por ti.

La joven al escuchar que hablaban de ella abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Iba a por ella? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando esa señora? Ay no... ¿y si ahora sí que la iba a matar? El estómago de Rin se revolvió por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos.

—No la llevarás a ningún lado —Sesshomaru miraba a su madre de forma amenazadora, aún sin explicarse que podría querer ella de Rin.

Irasue dobló los ojos.

—Oh, sí que lo haré —contestó muy segura —. Si quieres puedes venir, pero te advierto, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Uhm, ¿hola? ¿Acaso nadie se acordaba de que Rin seguía estando allí? Se supone que sería ella quien decidiría si quería ir o no –la respuesta era obviamente _**no**_–. Pero en fin... ya conocía de más a los demonios perro: no aceptaban un no por respuesta, y tampoco eran de rogar. Si algo no salía como querían, lo destruían, así de simple. La muchacha tragó saliva duro, y algo temerosa se atrevió a interrumpir en su conversación.

—Está bien —miró a Sesshomaru y le sonrió dulcemente —. Yo voy, no hay problema.

Irasue posó una pequeña sonrisa malévola (cosa que le hizo a Rin dudar seriamente de su decisión) y sin más se elevó en el aire, dándole a entender a todos que la siguieran.

—Ah, se me olvidaba —dijo deteniéndose un momento —tú —señaló a Jaken —pequeño demonio, debes quedarte aquí.

—¡Pero qué...!

Muy ofendido, Jaken se quedó con Ah-Un mirando como esa malvada bruja, su amo bonito y la jovencita se iban, dejándolo completamente solo y sin importarles sus sentimientos. Nuevamente empezó a mascullar maldiciones... muy en el fondo presentía que Irasue le había ordenado que se quedara a propósito. ¡Y estaba mucho más seguro de que si sabía su nombre!

**Parte II: ¡¿Hijos?!**

Como Rin lo esperaba, habían llegado al gran palacio de Irasue. Por su mente no pasaba más que miles de preguntas. Ese lugar provocaba que un escalofrió le recorriera por toda la espalda. Sesshomaru aterrizó suavemente y ella se bajó de su mokomoko.

La Inu no Kami se sentó en su trono. Rin no pudo evitar pensar, que al igual que su hijo, era realmente hermosa y majestuosa. Casi que hasta sintió un poco de envidia. Pero era ridículo, ella era –por decirlo así– su _suegra._

_—_Bien, ya que Sesshomaru ha decidido acompañarnos —comentó esta, en un tono aburrido que dejaba muy claro que no deseaba la presencia de su hijo allí —, no tengo más opción que hablar de esto como si él no estuviera aquí.

Sesshomaru solo soltó un "hmp" y Rin se moría de ganas y nervios por saber de qué se trataba todo aquello. Pero definitivamente, lo que dijo Irasue no fue para nada en absoluto lo que ella esperaba.

—He traído a la humana aquí, porque la quiero preparar para que tenga hijos.

Silencio.

Sesshomaru tenía las facciones muchísimo más duras que de costumbre, aunque no lo aparentaba, estaba realmente incómodo. ¿Esas eran las estúpidas intenciones de su madre? Rin, por otro lado, no encontraba en donde meterse, quería que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara. Uf, no, de seguro Sesshomaru iría tras ella, lo mejor sería que el universo se eliminara por completo. Definitivamente nunca en la vida se imaginó tener hijos con Sesshomaru, es que... ¡no! Apenas y era un poco querido con ella, como para ahora pensar en tener bebés, ¡no, no, no y mil veces no!

—¿Hi-hijos...? —tartamudeó Rin muy sonrojada y con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

—¡Por supuesto! Debo confesar que tenía las esperanzas de que mis nietos fueran yokai y no hanyo —comentó algo desilusionada —, pero de aquí a que Sesshomaru consiga a otra mujer digna de ser su compañera sentimental, seguramente pasarán siglos.

Rin no sabía que era más extraño: 1. Hablar de tener hijos con Sesshomaru, 2. Que estos fueran mitad demonio, como Inuyasha, y sabiendo lo mucho que Sesshomaru odiaba a su medio hermano... o 3. Comentar que existía la posibilidad de que él se consiguiera a otra mujer.

¡Pero que suegra tan encantadora tenía!

—No, no... creo que se equivoca —contestó la joven, hablando de la manera más respetuosa posible —. Nosotros no... uhm queremos, eh, tener... hijos —finalizó dejando escapar una gran bocanada de aire. ¡Dios, que nerviosa estaba!

—¿No? —preguntó Irasue frunciendo el ceño ligeramente —Que triste —comentó despreocupada, dando a entender que no le era tan triste como quería aparentar —. Pero al menos van a aparearse, ¿verdad?

—Ah... —Rin se quedó muda de la impresión. ¿Acaso esa señora no tenía ni un poco de tacto al hablar? Claro, ¡ni siquiera debía importarle la situación tan incómoda! Mientras ella estaba allí muy relajada, a Rin estaba que le daba un paro cardíaco, y ni que decir de Sesshomaru. La joven lo miró expectante, estaba esperando a que él le dijera "Vamos" y ambos se largaran de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible y nunca en la vida comentaran lo sucedido allí.

—Rin —sentenció Sesshomaru. Ella lo miró con la expresión de felicidad más grande del mundo —, te quedarás aquí.

¡¿QUÉ?! Su sonrisa se borró de su rostro en un segundo. ¿Estaba de broma?

—Pe-pe-pero... —empezó a tartamudear, aunque fue en vano. Sesshomaru ya había tomado una decisión por su cuenta, sinceramente no pensaba que las intenciones de su madre fueran del todo malas, ridículas, pero no malas. Le molestó un poco que Rin se negara tan abruptamente a la idea de tener hijos, aunque no la podía culpar, eso era algo que nunca habían hablado, y su madre no tenía por qué imponerlo de esa manera. Pero en fin, la dejaría a ver que tanto aprendía. Después de todo... no pensaba en otra mujer con la que quisiera tener herederos.

**Parte III: Los consejos de la suegra.**

Ahora llegamos a la tercera y última parte. ¿Ahora quién podrá salvar a nuestra pobre Rin? Evidentemente Sesshomaru no quería escuchar los "consejos" que le daba su madre, así que por eso había decidido irse.

«_Cobarde. Me ha dejado sola porque sabía que esto sería incómodo. Ya me las pagarás, Sesshomaru_» pensaba Rin para sus adentros mientras le sonreía nerviosa a su suegra, quien la miraba con una sonrisa retorcida de medio lado.

—Bien, ahora que Sesshomaru se ha ido será mejor —comentó la Inu no Kami —. Acércate niña —dijo en lo que parecía ser una orden.

Rin se acercó algo dudosa. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de Irasue, esta hizo lo que la joven menos se esperaba: empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo con sus garras. La mujer le toco sus brazos, piernas, trasero ¡y hasta pechos! Justo cuando Rin le iba a decir que eso de mujer con mujer no le iba (y menos si era su suegra), Irasue se detuvo.

—Hmp —se quejó —. Niña, ¿es que acaso no comes? —preguntó —Eres demasiado frágil y menuda, así no aguantarás ni un segundo con mi hijo.

¿Que no...? ¿Que no aguantaría? ¿Acaso estaba hablando de cuando ella y Sesshomaru, estuvieran...?

—Si me alimento —se defendió Rin —. ¿Y a qué se refiere con eso de que no "aguantaré"? —inquirió ya sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. O quizá ella era muy pervertida, e Irasue en realidad estaba hablando de otra co...

—¿Pues de qué más hablaría? ¿Cómo planeas tener sexo con él? —soltó sin escrúpulos, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven.

Rin suspiró. Uf, ya no tendría caso seguir sorprendiéndose con los comentarios y preguntas de su suegra. Supo en ese momento que debía acostumbrarse a su actitud despreocupada.

—Pues... pues, la verdad no lo sé —se sinceró —. Eso no está en nuestras prioridades.

—¡Tonterías! —bramó Irasue y se puso de pie —Quiero nietos, así que te enseñaré como recibir a Sesshomaru, y más te vale aprendértelo.

De acuerdo, acostumbrarse tomaría un ratito más.

—Mi hijo es prácticamente igual –físicamente hablando– a Inu no Taisho —prosiguió la mujer —, aunque también en algunos otros aspectos —masculló echándole una mirada recelosa a la joven, obviamente resaltando el hecho de que Sesshomaru también se había enamorado de una humana como su padre —¿Por qué te digo esto? Pues porque debes saber que los hombres de nuestra raza están caracterizados por tener un gran miembro, y...

Rin dejó de escuchar desde "miembro". ¿En serio? ¿Su suegra le iba a hablar del pene de Sesshomaru? No pudo evitar colorarse hasta el pelo.

—... debes tener cuidado, ya que eres muy pequeña —terminó y miró a Rin esperando por una respuesta.

—Ah, si —contestó esta casi sin aliento.

—Bien, ¿te has entregado a otro hombre antes? —preguntó la Inu no Kami.

—¿Qué? Claro que no —respondió rápidamente Rin, orgullosa.

—Pues no esperes que te felicite —contestó Irasue resoplando mientras doblaba los ojos —, eso lo hace todo más difícil. Si eres pura te va a doler mucho más tu primera vez con Sesshomaru.

Rin se asustó ante la idea. ¿Dolería mucho? ¿Y qué pasaba si...? ¡Alto! ¿Qué hacía ella imaginándose teniendo relaciones con Sesshomaru? Ay, Dios, su suegra la estaba pervirtiendo de una manera muy rápida. Entonces no pudo evitar acordarse de una de esas veces en la aldea, en la que su amiga Kagome trajo un extraño libro. Ella y Sango se reían y sonrojaban de las cosas que miraban allí. La curiosidad siempre había sido el defecto de Rin, así que ni corta ni perezosa, les preguntó qué era eso. Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro al recordar la cara de ambas mujeres, para ese entonces Rin tendría unos dieciséis, pero aún era considerada como una niña, aunque al final le habían explicado todo con lujo y detalles. No recordaba muy bien la palabra, ¿cómo era? _Kastra_, _Kamstrua_, ¡_Kama Sutra_! Bueno, así era como se llamaba ese extraño librito. Cuando le echo una ojeada, se sorprendió de ver todas esas posturas tan extrañas y explícitas. Sabía que era imposible, pero en el fondo rogaba porque Irasue no supiera de la existencia de aquel objeto.

Pero por si las moscas, decidió probarla...

—¿En cuatro también dolerá igual, o menos? —pregunto (ya con algo más de confianza, y viéndolo de la manera más sería posible) sin sonrojarse demasiado. Después de todo, su actitud segura y lanzada no había cambiado con los años y le hacía competencia a la de su suegra.

Irasue frunció el ceño.

—¿En cuatro? —repitió extrañada —Sé que somos una raza demoniaca de perros, pero ustedes los humanos tienen formas de aparearse muy extrañas.

—Y eso que no ha visto el resto del Kama Sutra... —mascullo Rin, más para sí misma que para otra persona.

—Muéstrame como se hace —dijo la daiyokai —, así te diré si duele más o duele menos.

Rin dudó, pero al final sabía que si se negaba, las cosas iban a salir mal. Trató de recordar bien la imagen del libro para copiarla a la perfección. Se agachó en el suelo y se puso en la posición de un perro. A Irasue no le hizo mucha gracia...

—¿Te estás burlando? —susurró con tono amenazante —¿Dónde diablos podría ir Sesshomaru allí?

A la joven no le quedó más que explicarle a su suegra. Vaya, ahora pareciera que los roles cambiaban de lugar.

—Pues... acá —y con la mano señaló su trasero.

Irasue asintió lentamente.

—Ya veo, te poseerá por el ano —comentó.

Rin se removió incómoda (aun estando en cuatro) al escucharla decir "poseer" y "ano". Los demonios hablaban de una forma tan... extraña y poco convencional. Al fin se puso de pie y sacudió su kimono, limpiándolo del polvo del piso.

—Eh, s-si...

—Bien, entonces si dolerá más. Pero ahora concentrémonos en la penetración vaginal —dijo sin inmutarse —Primero asegúrate de lubricar bien tu... ¿qué sucede? —Irasue dejo de hablar al ver la expresión incómoda de Rin. Tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro —Querida, esa cara guárdala para el día del parto.

—Es que... me preguntaba si podría ser un poco menos explícita —pidió cruzando los dedos por detrás de la espalda.

Irasue puso los ojos en blanco.

—Así son los nombres, no les puedo decir de otra manera. Madura niña —gruñó y siguió explicando.

Luego de unas horas (que a Rin se le hicieron años) hablando de su suegra sobre las partes íntimas de ambos sexos, posturas y demás, dieron el tema por terminado. La joven humana estaba algo confundida, a pesar de lo incómodo de la situación, le parecía tierno que Irasue se tomará tantas molestias en explicarle todas esas cosas, y sólo porque quería desesperadamente nietos. Después de todo, eso demostraba que los demonios si tenían su corazoncito. ¡Es que hasta le explico cómo sería durante el embarazo y lo síntomas que tendría! Aun cuando Rin insistió que no tenían planeado tener hijos.

**Parte IV: Cambio de imagen.**

Después de pasar horas hablando con tu suegra sobre cómo vas a tener sexo con su hijo, crees que no puede pasar nada peor. Bueno, claro que esto sería de tener una suegra humana y normal, pero definitivamente con Irasue era todo muy diferente.

Rin bajo su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias por todo —y sin más se dispuso a bajar las miles de escaleras que habían en el palacio.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —le dijo Irasue sentada en su trono, lo que hizo que Rin se detuviera y se volteará a verla. Alzó las cejas en forma de pregunta —Aún falta la última parte —explicó.

—¿La última parte? —Rin no acababa de entender a qué se refería la daiyokai, así que subió nuevamente los pocos escalones que había bajado, hasta quedar enfrente de ella otra vez.

Irasue asintió y la estudio con una mirada fría y calculadora.

—No puedes entregarte a Sesshomaru de esa manera —comentó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Entregarme? —la joven sintió como si le cayera encima un baldado de agua helada —Un momento, no esperara que yo tenga relaciones con él hoy, ¿o sí?

—¡Pues claro que sí! —exclamo la Inu no Kami —Tienes que poner en práctica lo que aprendiste, y no puedes hacerlo luciendo tan simple —dijo y la miró como si fuera un trapo sucio —. Necesitas un cambio de imagen y pasar de ser una niña a una mujer.

Rin no lo podía creer. Primero, ya no era una niña, tenía veintidós años y segundo, ¡su suegra estaba loca! Claro, llegaría donde Sesshomaru y le diría: "Cariño, pongamos en práctica lo que aprendí hoy" solo para que él le dedicara una mirada extrañada y se sintiera incómodo. Así no funcionaban las cosas, le agradecía en el fondo a su suegra por los consejos, pero el día que tuviera relaciones con Sesshomaru debía ser algo mágico y que ambos lo deseen.

—Acepto el cambio de imagen —comentó Rin con cautela —, pero no prometo nada de lo otro.

Irasue la miró con los ojos achicados y la mandíbula apretada, la joven pensó que en cualquier momento su suegra se convertiría en un perro gigante y se la tragaría entera, pero para su sorpresa, fue todo lo contrario.

—Al menos harás algo bien. Acompáñame —se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia adentro del castillo. Rin sin dudarlo corrió tras ella, ¿perderse la oportunidad de conocer el interior de semejante lugar? ¡Ni por todas las suegras normales del mundo!

* * *

La joven solo miraba a su alrededor con la boca abierta. Era precioso, mucho más de lo que se imaginó. Era perfecto, y todo estaba tan organizado y elegante. En los pasillos había ventanas gigantes que dejaban ver una vista hermosa e iluminaban todo adentro. Los pisos eran de mármol y estaban tan buen pulidos que podía ver su reflejo.

Doblaron a la izquierda y siguieron derecho por otro pasillo enorme. Al final se podía distinguir una puerta de madera bastante grande, casi ocupaba toda la pared, y al lado de esta se encontraban dos hombres (o demonios, quien sabe). Los dos al verlas acercarse hicieron una reverencia y empujaron las puertas hacia adentro, dejando ver la habitación de Irasue. Rin podía jurar que era hasta más grande que la aldea de Kaede entera. Entraron y las puertas se cerraron, para sorpresa de la joven, allí las estaban esperándolas tres mujeres vestidas con uniforme de servidumbre. Al parecer la daiyokai lo tenía todo planeado.

—Ellas se encargarán de ponerte decente —comentó Irasue y se dirigió a las sirvientas —. Ya saben qué hacer.

Todas asintieron mostrando sus respetos. La Inu no Kami procedió a sentarse en un gran mueble, mientras que a Rin la sentaron en una silla frente a un espejo. Definitivamente nunca había visto tanto lujo en toda su vida.

* * *

Uf, ¿qué no le habían hecho? Al parecer ella y suegra tenían conceptos de lo que era la belleza muy distintas. Para Rin, una mujer solo debía asearse y cepillar su cabello, pero para Irasue...

¿Por dónde empezar? Primero utilizaron un labial rojo en su boca, así que perdió ese color rosado que tenía. Después le echaron tanto polvo en su cara que, aparte de quedar completamente pálida, le dio una tos terrible. Luego tomaron su cabello y trataron de alisar su flequillo rebelde, aunque fue en vano, así que optaron por sostenerlo con un gancho. Finalmente utilizaron un líquido negro en sus ojos, que los hicieron ver muchos más serios, quitando la expresión alegre que tenían.

Se miró en el espejo. ¿Eso era "decente" para Irasue? No negaba que se viera bien, pero... ¡no era ella! Sin embargo, lección de vida #1: no retes a un daiyokai.

—Estás lista —comentó su suegra mirándola fijamente, como dándole su aprobación —. Ahora vete —le ordenó sin más. Rin ya estaba acostumbrada a ese trato carente de emoción por parte de Sesshomaru, así que no se ofendió. Alegre de que por fin se iría de aquel tormento, agradeció y se marchó del gran cuarto.

—Y Rin —dijo Irasue. La nombrada se sorprendió mucho al oírla llamarla por su nombre, normalmente se dirigía a ella como "la humana" o "niña" —, sólo haz feliz a Sesshomaru.

La joven abrió la boca ligeramente, pero no encontró nada que decir, así que solo asintió y le dedico una sonrisa.

* * *

Bueno, ¿en dónde estábamos? ¡Ah, sí!

Rin miró a Sesshomaru de reojo con una mirada candente. Este se dio cuenta y también la miro, ella se sonrojo.

—¿Sabes? Tu madre da muy buenos consejos... —comentó Rin, muriendo por ver la reacción de Sesshomaru, pero por supuesto, no obtuvo más que una respuesta fría.

—No me interesa lo que hayan hablado —contestó tranquilamente, manteniendo la vista al frente.

Rin hizo un puchero para sí misma.

—Pues lo último que me dijo fue que te hiciera feliz —y volvió a mirarlo de reojo. Dios, ¿es que acaso nunca iba a reaccionar como una persona normal?

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, y luego volvió a su postura habitual.

—Hmp —fue todo lo que dijo. Rin suspiró fastidiada —. Ya lo haces —finalizó, pero con la forma tan distante en la que lo dijo, cualquiera hubiese pensado que estaba mintiendo, aunque la joven sabía que lo decía en serio. No pudo evitar sonreír y tomar su mano.

—Y tú a mí...

—Ahora, quítate eso de tu cara y vuelve a ser la de antes —comentó sin mirarla y con el ceño fruncido nuevamente.

Rin supo que hablaba de su cambio de imagen. Francamente a ella tampoco le terminaba de gustar y le puso más que contenta que él prefiriera su imagen normal, como era ella realmente. Convenientemente pasaban cerca de un lago, así que sin más se acercó a este y mojó su cara, removiendo todo de su rostro. Finalmente se quitó el ganchito que sostenía su flequillo y lo dejó libre. Volvió hacía donde Sesshomaru la esperaba sin despegar la vista de ella. Le sonrió, tomó su mano de nuevo y recostó su cabeza tiernamente en su brazo (pues no alcanzaba a su hombro). Él sólo le dedicó una mirada, algo libre de esa frialdad con la que se dirigía a todos. Y siguieron su camino.

* * *

Irasue miraba a través de la piedra Meidou de su collar a su hijo y a la humana. Si, estaba segura, tendría nietos pronto.

* * *

.

.

.

**Nota de la autora: **¡Fin! ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor dejen un review con su opinión :D. Hayden espero que te guste, no soy muy experta en humor, hice lo mejor que pude, ¡besos!

**Eva.**


End file.
